


Mockingbird

by GeeKnProuD



Series: Kendra McDaniel: The Mutant Avenger [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Kendriana Rose McDaniel is a powerful mutant. She's a handful on a good day. Her free spirit tends to get her into trouble, but also loved fiercely by her friends. The X-Men are her family and she would protect them with her life.Life at the mansion was easy going and full of fun times and easy laughs. But the world is changing...new evils have come into the light. How will Kendra handle herself when she's thrust into a new environment with a team she doesn't know and a Captain who's strict code of conduct clashes with her very laid back and playful nature. It doesn't help when this new Captain is Captain America and hot as hell!





	1. Compromising

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prequel to 'Passing Notes'

Two years prior to 'Passing Notes' the year is 2014. The X-Men have witnessed the rise of Iron Man, and the finding and thawing of Captain America a national hero. Aliens attacked our world and the Avengers defeated them. The world is a different and strange place than what they already knew. Tensions were building in the human/mutant relations more than ever. 

* * *

 

Kendra's POV 

I ran down the stairs as fast as my legs would take me. I flew past Storm who raised an eyebrow at me, "What's the rush?!" I skid to a halt on the slick floor of the main hallway to the school. "He's back, Storm! He's back!!" She laughed and shooed me, "Well then..by all means, don't let me keep you child." Child...pshht, she wouldn't say that if she knew what I was going to do when I got him alone. Nothing child like about that...at all!! 

I stopped a few feet from the Professor's office and slowly walked past the open door, waved a polite hello to him then the moment I was out of sight I ran full force toward the elevator to lead me into the basement of the mansion. I tapped my foot at having to wait for the doors to the elevator to open. "God..can this thing move any slower?!" Finally the doors opened and I continued my sprint to the hanger where the Blackbird was being lowered from the surface. 

I waited impatiently twirling my long blonde hair in my fingers of my right hand. The jet's engine cut off and the ramp lowered. Bobby walked out first and I groaned in annoyance. He saw me waiting and smirked, "Awwww you missed me..how sweet of you to welcome me back Kendra." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not waiting on you and you know it Bobby!" He pressed a hand to his chest and acted hurt, "You wound me with your words!" I flipped him off and he walked off laughing. Jerk. He wishes I was waiting on him. 

The sultry sound of my lovers voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Now there's a sight for sore eyes if Remy ever seen one!" I squealed and ran to him leaping into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. He kissed me, running his hands down my back and over my rear. "Dammit Cajun...move your ass before I move it for you!" He dropped me to my feet and we both turned to see a pissed off Logan being blocked on the ramp by our reunion. I laughed and pulled Remy out of his way. "Sorry Wolvie...we haven't seen each other in a few days." He grumbled under his breath as he passed us and we both laughed. "Come on Remy..let me welcome you home properly." 

I pulled him hard against my chest and kissed him thoroughly, leaving no doubt as to what we would be doing soon in private. "Now that's a welcome home kiss, Sugar!" I pulled back and winked at Rogue as she walked past us. Scott walked down the ramp and looked our way...I could almost feel the eye roll at us...well you know..since I couldn't exactly see it due to the visor. He didn't approve of Remy and I together. Remy was known to have a certain reputation and Scott was afraid he was using me for just sex. Hmmm...if he only knew the truth, that in fact we were both in it for the sex. I'm not stupid enough to think Remy would ever love me, nor I him...we were in essence using each other to scratch an itch...and it was one Hell of an itch!!

Remy LeBeau was a wild card and had the look, sound and touch of a bad boy. And good God in heaven I needed me some bad boy, like now! "Come on Remy..come show me how much you missed me." His red eyes glowed as a sultry grin formed on his face. "Oh Remy going to show you alright...many times!" I turned to lead the way to his room when I felt the sting of his hand on my ass cheek. He pulled me flush to him, my back to his front. He bit my ear lobe making me gasp, "Maybe I take you right here Cher...give the Blackbird a good Christening." Holy shit...yes please!! I ground my rear into his cock, letting him know I approve. 

He looked around then turned us and pushed me toward the Blackbird. I laughed and ran up the ramp, Remy right behind me. He closed the ramp and before it was even fully closed he was on me. His mouth on mine and hands in my hair. He pushed me hard into the bulk head, banging my head but I shook it off. He fisted my long hair, wrapping it around his wrist, yanking hard, tilting my head as he latched onto my neck, kissing, sucking and biting a path back to my panting mouth. We quickly rid each other of our clothes. He pulled me to the front of the Blackbird then quickly spun me around making me lean over forward onto Scott's seat he always sat in. "You hold on tight Cher...Remy going to make you feel real good..make you cum on Cyclops chair....see how he like that!" I heard him rip a condom packet and I turned slightly to watch him roll it on. He may not have been thick but what he didn't have in girth he did make up for in length. 

He grabbed my hips and slammed hard into me, bottoming out in the first thrust. God he was so deep! He pulled back and slammed forward again. I braced myself as he pounded into me relentlessly. He was hitting my cervix hard with each thrust. I've heard some say they hate when that happens and it hurts, it did but the pleasure outweighed the pain for now. I pushed hard back into him as he pistoned into me. I felt his right hand remove from my hip and I knew what was to come...I braced myself and gritted my teeth and told myself to just breath, it will be over soon, to just concentrate on him thrusting into me. He smacked my ass hard over and over, sending me crashing over the edge and Remy moaned loudly and came right along with me!

We cleaned up and redressed then opened the ramp door to leave. Scott was walking toward us, a scowl on his face and his fists clenched. "Gambit! What the Hell do you think your doing? The Blackbird is not the place for your sexcapades!!" Ha ha...he just said Sexcapades!!! God I'm going to pee myself laughing. Scott scowled at me laughing. "Go to your room Kendra...I'll speak to you later!" I glared at him and changed my voice and accent to that of Logan's, "Go fuck yourself One Eye! Your not my God Damned Daddy!" I couldn't even keep a straight face, neither could Remy...we both cracked up laughing! Scott just shook his head. I tried to rein in my laughter and knew play time was up. I reached over and kissed Remy on the cheek, "Come find me later Sexy...you know, after your done cleaning erasers after class." We both laughed again and I ran off past Scott winking at him. 

I was sore as I skipped into the elevator, a common occurrence as of late. Seriously though, where does Scotty-poo get off telling me to go to my room? I'm 23 years old, I don't need his permission to have sex. Oh well..I can't be too mad at him. He's been like this since Jean died. I'd probably be a raging Dick too if I lost the love of my life. Not that I've ever even been in love or even know what that means. I was coming up on the Professor's office again and I tried to quickly rush past. "Kendra...could you come in here for a moment please?" Well damn....so close. 

I walked in and smiled brightly, "Hey Charles...how's it going?" He pointed to the door behind me and I knew I was in trouble...ruh roh! I closed the door and he then motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "Please have a seat." I sat down gently and threaded my hands together and laid them in my lap, in an attempt to keep them still. Sitting still is not a strong suit of mine. Hank told me I'm probably ADHD and wanted to test me but I refused...just like I refused the damn IQ test and him weighing me...nope not an answer I need thank you very much. The moment you put a label on something or a number it sticks.

"Kendra, Scott is concerned about your relationship with Gambit. Now normally I would not get involved in such a case but certain things have reached my ears and it's hard to ignore." My leg started bouncing so I crossed then to keep them still. "If this is about the Blackbird.." He held up his hand, "No...nothing like that..your not the first one to use the jet for..how we should say...extracurricular activities. Although it may do you some good to show a bit more self control when it comes to such activities, just because it happens doesn't mean I'm all together ok with it. Understood?" I smiled, "Yes, I understand." "Good...Now..I need to know your ok Kendra. There have been reports of bruising on your body and people are concerned that your not being treated properly." Oh my God they think Remy is what...beating me...oh Jeeze!! Well..in a way..but not in the sense he's thinking.

"Charles..I'm ok..I'm promise. Remy and I...well...he's  a bit passionate about some things. He has a proclivity to a certain scene and I want to make him happy. He wants to make me happy..if you get what I'm saying. Look...I know what I'm doing and so does Remy. He wouldn't really hurt me..more than I'm willing to take otherwise. He's very careful...I can take it." Come on Charles don't make me spell it out for you. He sighed loudly and rubbed his temples. "Kendra I just don't want to see you hurt. Just remember there is a difference between wanting to make a man happy and compromising yourself for him. Just be careful. That's all I ask, and you can come to me anytime to talk if you want. Alright?" I nodded and slipped out of the room. 

I know he had a point..I get it, I really do. I'm not a big fan of all the spanking and rough stuff Remy likes, but he does make me feel good. It's just a little..ok sometimes alot of pain. No big deal...right. I mean I got my tattoo and it hurt like hell but the end result was amazing. Same thing, just I have to deal with Remy hitting me...no not hitting...spanking me. Jesus...now Charles is in my head. Great...just great!! I stalked off toward my bedroom and I saw Remy waiting at my door. I looked in his eyes and knew something was wrong. What in God's name did Scott say to him?!?

"There you are Cher...was wondering where you slipped off to. We need to talk. Mind if I come in?" I smiled and waved for him to follow me. Once the door was closed I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss him. But I immediately knew something was off. I pulled back, "Remy..what is it...usually your 'let's talk' means 'let's fuck.' What's going on?" He sighed and removed my arms from his neck. "Sit down Kendra." He never calls me that. What the actual hell?! I sat down and flinched a bit. He noticed and frowned.

He sat down beside me and took my hand. "Remy cares for you Cher...you know that right? You are something special. But it's been made known to me that I've hurt you..I've hurt you alot." I gaped at him, "No...I'm ok...really...I wouldn't let you if I didn't think I could take it!" He lowered his head and ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair. "That's just it Cher...I don't want you to take it...I thought you wanted it..just as much as I did. Tell me the truth girl...you tell Remy..do you like it when I spank you, when I get rougher and cause pain...don't you lie...I need to know!" I lowered my eyes and knew it was over. Scott reached out to Remy and opened his eyes. My voice was small, I couldn't look him in the eyes. "No..I don't. I bare it because it's what you want. And you do make me feel good Remy...it's ok...I can take it!" I pleaded with my eyes but I knew I was just delaying the inevitable. 

He kissed the back of my hand. "We can't do this no more Cher...I can't do this knowing you don't like it. This is who I am....and your not. It's best if we just stop. I'll miss you Cher. I'm going to go back home for a while. Be gone for a bit...I think it's best..for everyone." I hadn't realized I was crying until he wiped the moisture from my cheek. He leaned down and kissed me so tenderly, almost reverently and I knew it was a kiss goodbye. I heard him leave and my door shut. I did care for him..more than I thought I did. It hurt for him to go, but I knew he was right, and so was Charles. I was compromising myself for him..ignoring my pain, the bruises just to make him happy.

I made a promise to myself right then I would never pursue another man. I was the one who went after Remy, convincing him that I could be what he wanted. No more. If a man wants me...let him make the first move. How could I have been so stupid? I didn't just hurt myself, I hurt Remy...I led him on and hid my true feelings. I felt like a complete idiot and loser. What the Hell was I thinking!?


	2. The Call Of The Mockingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mockingbird is needed urgently to help with the Ultron situation.

Kendra's POV

(Eighteen months later)

After S.H.I.E.L.D. fell things became very complicated. All files on known mutants at Xavier's school were released to the public. Tension with the government and surrounding population became more strained than before. The only saving grace was the world's eye seemed to be focused on the Avengers. The whole thing when it went down was highly suspicious to me, especially when they listed Captain America as a criminal. I didn't know the man personally but I've read and learned enough about him to know something was fishy about the whole thing.

After D.C. the data dump on the Internet was a shit storm of epic proportions! Charles brought me into his office and wanted me to decode the decrypted files so we knew what was all being released. I've been working hard long hours to decode most of it...I'm good at what I do, well at what my mutation does anyway.

We learned about Hydra and all their hidden agendas, and here we thought the regular government was enough to worry about. These bastards needed to pay! I had a friend in the Avengers who has been asking for my help with decoding some files they had recovered recently while searching for Loki's scepter. I was happy to help, and it led to them recovering it with a bit of trouble from the Hulk according to the news reports. Ok more than a bit of trouble.

I padded downstairs to the kitchen barefoot and still in my Eeyore pajama pants and matching sleeveless top. It was early and most people weren't up yet. I walked into the kitchen and was not shocked to see Logan sitting drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Morning Wolvie...you didn't drink all the coffee did you?" He looked up from his paper and at my clothes. "No I didn't...you should put some clothes on." I snorted and pulled a mug down and poured me a cup. "I do have clothes on thank you." He pulled his paper back up, "Pajamas don't count, especially ones made for children." I gasped and looked down at my precious Eeyore pj's. "You did not just insult Eeyore!?" He folded up the newspaper and set it aside. "Of course not...that would be a crime against humanity right?" I stuck out my tongue, "Ass!" He smirked, "Toddler!" I gaped at him and threw my spoon at his head to which he caught mid air.

I hoped up onto the counter and sat Indian style as I drank my coffee. "Kendra...if Scott sees you on the counter again he's going to blow a gasket." I rolled my eyes, "Oh please...he blows a gasket at the drop of a hat." I changed my voice to exactly like Scott's, "Kendra, how many times do I have to tell you we don't put our butt and feet where we eat...I mean really....we're you raised in a barn?" Logan laughed and so did I. "Oh God...that was spot on!" I hoped off the counter and sat by Logan at the table.

"So...how's the news this morning...anymore nastiness going on?" Logan shrugged, "Naw...same crap about the Avengers going into hiding. You find anything useful in those files your Robin Hood buddy sent you?" I sighed, "No not yet..and his name isn't Robin Hood, it's Clint...Jeeze Logan. Maybe I should call you Kitty since you have claws." He growled and snicked his middle claw out essentially flipping me off, "Call me Kitty one time and these claws will tear into a certain birdy for dinner." I acted shocked when in reality this was our norm.

"Hand me the paper...I want to read it." He glared at me, "Ugh...Please may I have the paper to read?" He smiled and handed it over. "You know one day I'm going to make you into a polite young lady." I flipped him off and opened the paper. "Or not." I laughed, "Yeah...not. Oh...well would you look at that...damn....he's hot!!" Logan eyes me suspiciously, "Who?" I turned the paper to a close up photo of Captain America. He laughed, "You think he's hot? A little long in the tooth for you isn't he...what he's like a 100 or something like that." I shrugged and looked back at his photo. "He was frozen..besides like you can say anything. Your old enough to be my Grandpa and we fucked." He sighed and shook his head, "Yes..just announce that to everyone in the mansion why don't you. It was one time right after Cajun left. You were upset...I was still hurting from Jean. Doesn't count." I shook my head, "So your saying it was a pity fuck. Well isn't that lovely." He got up and poured himself another cup of coffee. "Your know damn well it wasn't. Besides, we are better off as friends." I couldn't help but to agree with that sentiment. "Indeed we are."

I was just about down the last of my coffee when my phone rang. Logan snorted at my ring tone, which was Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice. I answered the cell recognizing the number, "Hey Clint..what can I do for you?

Clint: We could use Mockingbird's help. We're in hiding and we have a big problem we could use your help with.

Me: Sure what can I do for you? Do you need to send me more files to decipher?

Clint: It's more complicated than that I'm afraid. This could use your personal attention, and it's dire that you come immediately.

Me: Well...ok, where are you at?

Clint: So you'll come?

Me: Sure...why not, your my friend Clint, I'll help however you need me to.

Clint: Thanks Kendra..that means alot. I'll have the Quinjet pick you up. ETA is One hour. I know it's short notice but urgency is of the top priority so I assumed you would help us.

Me: Well I better go pack then. See you soon Clint.

Clint: See ya. Thanks again.

I hung up and Logan who I know heard the whole thing looked at me worried. "Your going? Are you not even going to run anything by Scott or the Professor?" I downed the last of my coffee. "I'll see if Chuck is up..if not I'll shoot him an email..can you be the one to tell Scott. You handle him better than I do." He snorted, "I do not!" I rolled my eyes and got up from the table. "Fine I'll talk to him. Sheesh...you big baby!" I start to walk out of the kitchen when Logan speaks, "Be careful Kendra, The Avengers are alot different than we are here. Just take care of yourself." I turned and blew Logan a kiss, "I'm always careful and you know I can take care of myself, but I will, I promise...I'll call if I need you, ok?" He nodded and I shot off to find Scott and the Professor. I found them easily enough. They were both in Charles' office. "Knock knock...mind if I come in, it's important." Scott made a motion to begin talking but a hand up from the Professor made him stop. "We already know about you leaving to help The Avengers Kendra. Hawkeye sent us both messages about what's going on." I smiled and looked over at an annoyed looking Scott. "Well send me what you have because he didn't explain it all to well." Charles nodded and tapped a few keys on his computer. "I just sent you everything I have...this is serious Kendra, you must be careful." I was starting to get annoyed, did these fellas forget who I was or what I can do? "Look..I can take care of myself, you know this! Scotty-poo here seems to be the only one not treating me with kid gloves." He sighed loudly at his nickname. "This is a matter of life and death Kendra, get your head out of your ass and realize this isn't a game or some friendly visit your going to take." Oh no he didn't! "Scott if anyone's head is up their ass it's yours if you think my levity is mistaken for indifference! I wouldn't be leaving with only an hours notice if I didn't think it was. So fuck you very much asshole! And I'll remind both of you who can whip your puny ass, Scott, in the danger room any day of the week! Now if you both will excuse me I need to pack!"

I walked out flipping off Scott and headed to my room. Fucking prick! Where the hell does he get off telling me to get MY head out of MY ass?! I'm glad I'm going, he's really getting on my nerves lately..jeeze! I quickly packed a bag and changed into my Mockingbird X-Men uniform. Nothing makes an impression like a cat suit. I looked myself over in the mirror and decided to leave my hair down but pull some of it back away from my face. Maybe I'll get to meet Captain America, they are all in hiding and if Clint's with them, there's a good chance. My phone chimed and I looked at it. Clint: Quinjet ETA 5 minutes out. Me: You picking me up at my front door and coming in to meet dad or just honking the horn. Clint: Your a riot. Just meet me outside. Me: Are you texting and flying...Clint...I'm disappointed in you. Clint: Get your ass outside MB! Me: On my way...did you at least bring me chocolates before I put out? Clint: Just move your ass! Oh Clint...how I've missed you. I grabbed my bag and ran outside just as the Quinjet was landing. The ramp lowered and I rushed in. Clint was the only one there. "Hey Clint..good to see you again!" He smiled, "I wish it were under better circumstances but there's nothing I can do about that...but maybe you can." He looked worried...uh oh. "So what can I do?" He motioned to a tablet beside him, "Stark put everything on there on what we've got on Ultron so far and what he's up to which isn't much. Maybe you can make sense of it where we couldn't." I had read a bit of what the Professor sent me and it was indeed dire. "I take it this will be my in-flight entertainment as we head to God knows where?" He nodded, "We're heading to the safe house...my safe house." I felt a cold chill run down my spine. "Clint...it's that bad?" He looked at me and nodded then pulled the jet up and we were off. Oh Shit! If Clint is using his safe house for the Avengers then it's really bad, that means no place is safe...and deep shits about to go down. Not good, not good at all.


	3. The Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra meet the Avengers and it doesn't quite live up to her expectations.

Kendra's POV

I spent the few hours I was on the Quinjet to read what the Avengers had on their little problem. Yeah not such a little problem. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner apparently had cybersex and made an evil baby..seriously bent on destroying the human race, and mutant race I might add. I really hope I'm able to help. I'd hate for my first impressions to the Avengers to be me failing miserably at what I do best. I scanned over some of the read outs from the destruction of Mr. Stark's AI and what I saw was disturbing. "Oh..This isn't good Clint. This is bad!" He looked over at me worried, "How so?" "Oh now, wait...this looks promising." He frowned and smacked my leg, "Dammit MB, What?!" I laughed, "Sorry, I get involved in what I'm doing and I just kind of shut things out. Well from what I'm seeing, Tony's AI wasn't completely destroyed, it's hiding...in cyberspace, leaving breadcrumbs for him to find....has he not seen this? If I was able to access a hub I could trace him and recover him at least partially. But it looks like he's fighting Ultron from within...this is amazing!" Clint just looked at me confused. "I'll let you talk to Tony on that, you lost me." I laughed and continued searching the files, hoping to find some more clues.

We landed in the back yard to a very beautiful farmhouse. "Nice place Clint! I bet its quiet out here." He huffed, "Well it was." I nodded in understanding. "I gotcha, so who's all here?" He thought for a moment, "Well pretty much everyone, including Thor." My eyes bugged out of my head, "No fucking Shit!! Thor...WOW, Oh man, I get to meet an alien...this is sweet!!" He rolled his eyes at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. "I think I like our relationship when it was through phone and email." I snorted, "Yeah so does everyone else...So...I take it Captain America is here." He powers down the jet and lowers the ramp. "Yeah, what about him?" I gathered up my bag and the tablet and followed him out of the jet, stepping onto the soft grass. "Oh just curious." He laughed, "Well this is going to be interesting." I would have made a snarky comeback if it wasn't for the kids rushing out the back door to greet Clint. Its always a bit of a shock knowing Clint is a family man. A little girl in a Cinderella dress up out fit threw herself into Clint's arms, "Daddy your back!! Who's your friend?" He kissed the little girls cheek and set her down, "This is Kendra, she's here to help us fight the bad guys." She walked up to me and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Lila, its nice to meet you, are you an Avenger too?" I held her tiny hand in mine and smiled up at Clint, "No I'm not, I'm from the X-Men." She scrunched up her face and looked at her Dad, "But I thought she was a girl." We both burst our laughing. "Oh I'm a girl sweety...in a very male world..let me tell ya."

We walked into the house and a very pregnant Laura came over and hugged me. "Hey Kendra, its good to see you again. You behaving yourself?" I rolled my eyes, "Well that all depends on who you ask to tell you the truth. And its always good to see you. So boy or girl this time?" She laughed and rubbed her swollen tummy, "A boy, we're going to name him Nathaniel." I smiled warmly, "That's a good name. So where is everyone?" She sighed and had me follow her. "Well Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark are outside cutting firewood and arguing apparently...Nat is upstairs and I think Bruce Banner is up there as well. There's something going on there Kendra, my radar is going off. Thor left to go look for something God knows where." I pouted, "Dangit Laura, I wanted to meet Thor!" She laughed and led me into the living room. "I'm not really sure where your going to be sleeping..All the rooms are taken and the kids are already bunked up together." I looked around her spacious living room, "Its ok, I can sleep anywhere, even the barn." She scoffed and batted my arm, "I am not having you sleep in the barn!" 

Arguing was heard coming from the side of the house. Laura and I looked at each other and went to the window. There he was, dressed in blue jeans no less and a tight blue shirt. WOW. I could see the back of Tony Stark and from the looks of it the argument was getting heated. Suddenly Captain Rogers rips apart a log with his bare hands and I swear you not I think i orgasmed right then and there. I shivered and Laura laughed next to me. I looked at her and my eyes were wide, "Did you see that? I mean Holy Shit Laura...Jesus that was hot!" She got a text and looked at her phone, "Excuse me Kendra, I need to go give Mr. Stark a message from Clint." I watched through the window as she went toward Tony. He motioned at his stack of wood and then walked off toward the barn, leaving Captain Rogers all alone. Oh my, I think an introduction is in order.

I walked out of the house and toward the Captain, his back turned to me as he continued chopping wood with an axe. Oh sweetheart, please put the axe away. He must have heard me coming because he suddenly turns and looks to argue then freezes in his spot. He must have thought I was Tony coming back for round two. "Hello, you must be Captain Rogers. Its nice to finally meet you, my name's Kendra McDaniel." He didn't say anything at first, just stared at me. Then he seem to come around and reached his hand out to mine shaking it. "Yes..Clint said he had a friend from the X-Men who he was bringing in to help." I smiled, "Yup, that's me..you can call me Kendra if you like or Mockingbird, that's my code name...or MB...whatever is cool." Oh Jesus I sound like a fucking idiot. He nodded and went back to chopping wood, "It's a pleasure to meet you, make sure to get with Tony so you two can get to a solution on this as soon as possible." Oh well...OK then. "I'll do that...yup." Well that did not go according to plan. I walked back toward the house feeling like the Captain just didn't approve of me somehow. Is it possible he just doesn't like mutants...but he's enhanced with a Serum, how could he hold anything against me for how I was born. I looked back over my shoulder as I climbed the stairs to go onto the porch and he was staring at me. I waved and went inside the house. Laura saw me frowning, "What happened?" I looked out the window at the Captain and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Nothing...Nothing happened. I'm fine. I think I'm going to clean up for just a bit before talking to Tony. Can you let him know I'm here when he's ready to talk." She nodded and looked back out at the Captain and then at me obviously confused as to what just happened. Yeah well that makes two of us. And what really astounds me is the fact that I actually cared how he saw me. Well, that's new.

After freshening up from the flight here, I finally made my way down the stairs. Everyone was gathered around in the kitchen and talking. I walked into the middle of them all, "The party may now begin because I have now arrived!" Some laughed, the Captain did not. "Where were you McDaniel...I thought you were going to be consulting Tony on this Ulton problem we have." My playful smile turned into a frown, what the frick?! "OK well hold your spangly panties there Captain..I was whipped out of my home practically still in my Eeyore pajamas to come here to help you and your 'problem' (i used finger air quotes). I needed to freshen up so sue me." Tony about blew a gasket laughing. "OH MY GOD...She said Spangley panties...She's my new bestie! Hi, I'm Tony Stark, and you are....?" I shook his hand and we smiled at each other. "I'm Kendriana McDaniel, but you can call me Kendra..or Mockingbird..I'm cool with either." We were interrupted by the Captain..a very unhappy Captain. "Look I don't mean to be rude or pushy but time is of the essence, we need to find Ultron and destroy him!" I winked at Tony, "So is he always this intense?" Tony laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Sometimes..don't let him get you down...so Legolas tells me you know where Jarvis is and he's not really erased." I saw the Captain watching us as Tony and I hashed out what was going on and how to reach Jarvis. "So you see Tony, he's not really lost..he's actually helping us to fight Ultron from within. We need to get to Dr. Cho before Ultron does he can't be allowed to evolve in another body with that much power from the scepter. He'll be unstoppable if that happens..not to mention he's planning on killing the entire human race." 

Nick Fury who was standing off in a corner watching the whole exchange piped up, "You got all that from looking at the jumble of a mess from what was recovered?" I smiled and gave a thumbs up, "I sure did..its kinda my thing. Able to read patterns and decode encryption like no ones business. See, I'm not just a pretty face." He laughed, "I could have used you a couple years back in D.C., had some encrypted files I needed read in a hurry, took longer than I hoped, I kind of had to die then come back to life." I shrugged, "Well if you ever need a hand...or an eye..I'll be happy to help." He raised his eyebrows at me for the 'eye' joke and everyone just looked at me like I must have crossed a line of some sort. He laughed and shook his head, "I like you Mockingbird." I changed my accent and voice to that of Fury's, "I like you too..Cool patch by the way." Fury laughed and patted my shoulder as he walked past me, "Oh Yeah, I really like you." And that was it..the tension was broken. Well all except that rolling off of the Captain in my general direction. What is it with this guy?


	4. Sokovia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra fights in Sokovia and becomes injured trying to save Tasha.

Kendra's POV 

(We skip forward to the fight scenes at the end of Age of Ulton. Kendra is fighting along side the Avengers and helping remove civilians out of Sokovia as the town rises.)

God Damned robots!! I ran through the crumbling streets trying to fight my way to the evacuation ships, looking for civilians along the way. Concrete and plaster exploded in front of me as one of the cursed bots blew threw. I skid to a stop and readied my bo-staff, my weapon of choice. It was adamantium, the same metal that was bonded to Logan's skeleton. I lunged forward rammed the staff through the sternum of the bot and slammed it to the ground. It reached out to grab my leg. I twisted around pulling out the staff and ramming it through its eye. I would say I killed it but how do you kill a robot..deactivated it..destroyed it??

Clint runs by me as I pull my staff from the eye socket. "MB...come on...we need to go...this place is going to drop any minute!" I wiped dirt from my face and raced after him, "I'm coming...just making these Ultron murder-bots my bitches!!" He laughed then turned suddenly and fires an arrow into several advancing bots. He grabbed my waist and threw me to the ground behind a car. The explosion that followed was loud and deafening. Pieces of them hitting the car and building behind us. I look up and Clint is laying on top of me, "Clint...is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" He rolls his eyes and helps me up. "Shut up...it's a gun!" He looks around and motions for me to follow. "Come on..let's go!" 

We ran to the last remaining ship, the Captain waving us on to hurry. "Where's Tasha?! Has anyone seen her?" I stopped and looked around, "Last I saw her she was trying to get the Hulk to calm down...but that was a while ago." A few civilians came running forward and I ran out to meet them. I asked them if they saw a woman with red hair and a similar suit I was wearing. They answered me in their language which I was able to learn quickly while being here. I nodded and helped them to the ship. Immediately I ran off back into the city. "Kendra!! Where are you going?! We need to go now!!" I yelled out, "I'm getting Tasha!! I'll be right back..hold the ship!!" 

I ran towards a tall building off to the right where the civilians said they last saw her. "Tasha!!! Where the fuck are you!?" I hear a noise and I turn. She's pinned in between a building and a car, murder-bots littering the ground. "Shit!" I ran to her, "There you are...we need to get you out of here and to the ship...hold on..let me try and push this.....ahhhh!!!!" I fell back and slammed into the wall. I looked down and saw the blood trailing down my suit. I looked up and five bots were coming at us and one had shot me in my side, "You Godless piece of shit!! I like this suit!!" I was pissed! "Oh it's on!!" I pulled out my staff that at the twist of my hand expanded out to full length. Tasha yelled at me, "Kendra...just go..save yourself...get out of here!!" As I walked toward the incoming threat I peeked back at her, "Not a chance in Hell...I don't leave anyone behind." 

I took my stance and grinned as they approached, "Come to Daddy!" The nearest bot fired multiple shot and I deflected them all, my enhanced speed and agility giving me an advantage. I ricocheted the shots into the other bots shooting them down with their own ammunition. More popped up out of the ground near my feet and I moved back to regain my bearings. I tore into them, using all my training and strength. Another pain shot through my leg and I went to one knee screaming out. Oh no...I don't go out like this! I stood and side stepped a blow coming toward my head and rammed my staff into the chest of the attacking menace. I was pissed off and went into a rage. I attacked the remaining bots with a vengence, laying blow after blow. By the time I was done the ground was littered with the metal corpses of my enemy and I was covered in blood. 

I limped over to the car pinning Tasha, holding my side. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me. I used my staff and wedged it in between the car and the wall and pulled, moving the car enough so Tasha could get out. I slid down the wall, Tasha now standing over me. "Kendra...dammit...you shouldn't have taken them on all by yourself, you could have been killed!" Just as I was about to try and stand up so we could make it to the ships a roar had us both wide eyed. The Hulk appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Tasha and jumped off, seriously just leaped and was gone! What the Hell!! I was left there!! "Well thanks big guy...I don't need any help...I got this!!" I yelled to him, even though I knew no one could hear me. I felt the ground shake violently and I knew I needed to hurry. 

I got to my knees and crawled to the bumper of the car and as quick as my bloody and bruised body let me, I stood up. I used my staff to lean on like a crutch. Everything hurt...blood was flowing freely down my face and neck. My side and thigh hurt like a bitch and to top it off I was dizzy as fuck!! The ground shook more and I was stumbling all over as I tried to rush back to my team. I wiped the blood from my eyes when I heard shouting in my direction. My vision was blurry but as the shouting came closer I saw the colors that made me smile. Steve. His voice was loud and urgent. "Kendra!" I managed to make out his name as I collapsed right in his arms, my body giving out. He picked me up and ran me toward the ship as fast as he could go, the ground falling away and crumbling below our feet. Just as the city began to fall he leaped into the air and just made it into the ship, rolling us, my hurt side crashing into the hard surface of the metal ungiving floor and a wall of metal seats. I screamed and curled into a ball. Hands were on me turning me as my consciousness left me.

Steve's POV 

I ran toward her screaming her name. "Kendra! Hurry!!" Just as I reached her I saw how bad she looked, covered in blood..Good God!! She collapsed and I caught her. "Steve." I pulled her to my chest and lifted her easily into my arms. Please...please don't die! I ran toward the ship as fast as I could run, the terrain treacherous as the city began to break apart around us. My stomach left me as I felt the city fall. I used every bit of my strength and leaped into the ship. We rolled and she was thrown from my arms, landing hard as we slammed into the first row of seating. Her scream tore through my heart. I crawled toward her and rolled her to face me. She went limp in my arms losing consciousness. "No! No! Kendra!" 

Clint came running to us sliding to her side, feeling for her pulse. "She's alive...I got a pulse!" I laid her down flat and examined her wounds. "She's shot in the abdomen and thigh! Plus a bad gash on her head! She needs medical attention!" Clint pulled out a knife and cut her suit over both bullet wounds. I reached in and ripped the cuts open further letting us have access to the wounds. The flesh of her left side and thigh was exposed and I paused a moment at the sight of her large extricate tattoo that covered her thigh, hip and up her side. I resisted the urge to reach out and slide my fingers over the painted skin. We found some cloths and applied pressure to her wounds. Clint was about to put one on her head and he stopped. "Cap...look!" I leaned over and gaped at her wound, it was already halfway healed. "What the?!" Clint shrugged and pulled his cloth off the wound on her abdomen and the same was true for the wound there. I smiled at Clint and released the cloth from her thigh. Same! "She has enhanced healing...even better than mine!" 

I was shocked at the speed she was healing. This woman is something to behold! She's beautiful...like seriously gorgeous. The first time I saw her at the farm I was shocked. She was taller than alot of women I knew, at least 5'8", long lean legs tightly bound by her black uniform. Slender yet her curves were to die for and long golden blonde hair that curled slightly. Her lips had a natural pout to them that made me weak in the knees. Then there was her piercing blue eyes that sparkled when she laughed. Yes...I wanted her the moment I saw her. I kept a tight rein on my desires around her, which was easy to do most of the time since she was like a girl version of Tony. She's so full of life and not afraid to speak her mind. Not to mention she also has a bit of a fowl mouth. Yet she's smart and funny and brave. She entered this fight without hesitation, saving people she never met before with no thought to her own safety. She's definitely someone I'd want to be on my team permanently. I wonder if she would ever consider trading the X-Men in for the Avengers?


	5. Je t'aimerai toujours ( I Will Always Love You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra wakes up in the hospital and receives an unexpected visitor.

Kendra's POV

I woke up surrounded in light...am I dead? I blinked a few times trying to adjust to the change and I heard my name being called. "Kendra..wake up...that's it..look at me." I focused my eyes and looked to my right where the deep male voice was coming from. Logan's face came into view. "Hey Logan." He smiled and squeezed my hand. "Hey yourself kiddo...good thing you heal so fast otherwise we wouldn't be here talking." I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him, "Don't call me kiddo, jerk! Wait...does that make you a pedophile since you made me squeal like a..." He cut me off, "Kendra...we aren't alone!" I looked beyond Logan and saw a wide eyed Captain Rogers blushing and Tasha with a hand over her mouth suppressing a laugh. Well shit fire and save the matches!! "Opps...Sorry Wolvie, my mouth likes to get ahead of my brain." He shook his head and grinned his crooked grin I love, "Don't I know it. So how are you feeling?" I scooted up in the bed and rolled my neck and stretched my limbs. "I think I'm good..sides a little sore and I have a little bit of a headache, but other than that I'm cool." He laughed, "Well considering you had injuries that would have killed a normal human that's saying something. Glad your still with us Kendra." I looked up briefly and caught the Captain's eye, his blushing had stopped and he averted his eyes as I looked at him. 

"I'm going to go call the Professor and let him know your awake and the brain injury didn't do any permanent damage and your still a pain in the ass...Scott will be so disappointed." I laughed, "Yeah I bet he will be." He leaned up and kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I looked up and Tasha was still grinning wildly, "So there is a story there...I know it." I laughed and looked briefly at Steve...damn I don't even know what to call him..Captain...Sir...Steve. Sheesh!! "Yeah, Wolverine...or Logan...he's one of my best friends..and we just happened to have slept together once. He doesn't like to talk about it. We were both having a hard time losing people we cared about and it just kind of happened. If your interested I highly recommend him..He's a freak in the streets and the sheets...so to speak...and that stamina..WHOA BABY!!" Captain Rogers coughed and pushed up off the wall and started out the door, "I think I'll leave on that note. I'm glad your ok McDaniel..Thank you for all your help." He walked quickly out the door and Tasha and I cracked up laughing. "He really is glad your OK." I shrugged, "If you say so."

Tasha sat on my bed and patted my leg, "Thank you for coming after me. You didn't have to, you could have just left me there to die...and you didn't. That means a lot to me and says tons about who you are. Maybe one day you could come work with us, be an Avenger. You kind of are unofficially by the way. Besides we need more estrogen here...we have Wanda now but we could still use some more women to balance out all of that testosterone flying around." I couldn't help but to laugh. "I may have to take you up on that offer. Home has been a bit stifling lately. There's this guy...Scott Summers...Oh he just gets my blood boiling, and he's kind of our team leader and we just clash. His wife died and I get it that he's hurting but he seems to take it out on me and its really pissing me off to tell you the truth." I pushed back the covers and pulled up my legs to sit Indian style, I flinched as my leg hurt just a bit. I pulled up the hospital gown and looked at my left outer thigh and the practically fully healed wound, thankfully below my tattoo. Tasha saw my ink and grinned, "Nice ink." "Than.." I was interrupted by shouting in the hall, OH SHIT...I recognize those voices! One was distinctly Logan...the other...oh no..this is not happening...this won't end well at all!

"I have every right to see her Wolverine, you can't stop me!" "The Hell I can't!!" I heard a loud thud then my door to my room burst open and there he stood. Remy Freaking LeBeau. The sexy bastard stood there in my door staring at me, "Cher...there you are, Remy was worried about you!" Logan burst in the room and snicked out his claws, oh damn!! "Wolvie!! No!! Leave him alone!" He growled and Remy moved into the room more to get out of Logan's reach. "He has no right to be around you Kendra, not after what he did to you!" I scooted to the edge of my bed and Tasha was standing slightly in front of me, obviously trying to protect me and gauge the danger. "Logan...look at me! Dammit..LOOK AT ME!" His eyes feral and ready for a fight eased up in intensity and looked my way. "He didn't do anything to me I didn't ask for or allow. Now get out for a moment so Remy and I can talk. Don't look at me like that Wolvie...we're just gonna talk." He lowered his eyes at me then glared at Remy, "You better just be here to talk Cajun or you'll have me to answer to...got it bub?!" I heaved a sigh of relief as Logan retracted his claws and backed out of the room. Captain Rogers with shield in hand was behind him, obviously ready for a fight. I rolled my eyes..men..sheesh!!

Tasha looked at me with a silent question, probably wanting to know if I wanted her to leave or stay. I actually could use her to be my tether to the real world, my hormones around Remy usually got the best of me and I hadn't seen him in a year and a half. "Tasha could you stay for a bit, this won't take long...isn't that right Remy?" Tasha backed away and stood against the wall eyeing the red eyed stranger with a glare she is famous for and Remy just winked at her and came to stand in front of me. He wrapped his warm arms around my body and I could smell him...God he still smelled like Heaven..Down Girl! "Remy saw you on the news fighting them robots...heard you were hurt, I had to see for myself that you were OK." I wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. "I'm fine Remy...but you could have called to see if I was OK, you had to have known what a stir you'd cause being here. Why are you here?" He leaned back and brought his hands to my face, cupping my cheeks and tilting my head up to look at him. "I've missed you Cher...There has been no one like you before...and there never will." He was suddenly kissing me, his lips demanding yet soft. I sighed and tightened my hold on him. He was an amazing kisser...like if kissing were an Olympic event he would win the Gold for sure! His tongue grazed my lips asking permission. I was reluctant but the moment his hands skimmed down my arms and pulled me flush to his chest the gasp that ensued gave him the access he desired. I was immediately turned on and was right back to where I was almost two years before. 

A loud cough made me pull back and realize what we were doing. He tried to pull my mouth back to his but I pushed against his chest and away from my body. "Remy...we can't do this...you know that." He held my hands in his and kissed the knuckles, "Cher, we can be together...we can! I'll stop, I won't ever lay a finger on you again, I swear it!" I saw Tasha glare at Remy. "You can't just stop being who you are..no more than I can." He shook his head and sat down next to me on the side not near Tasha. "I love you Cher...I've loved you since the day you first kissed me and told me you wanted me. I've missed you every day since. I'll stop...I don't need it...I need you! Only You!" I knew he couldn't, I felt it in my heart that he needed to cause pain during sex and he wouldn't be who he is if he didn't. It wasn't for me, it never was. "Remy...I....I cared about you and I could have loved you, but I can't go back. I would never make you change who you are for me. That's not love." I held his hand in mine and leaned in and lightly kissed his lips. "I never meant to hurt you...to make you think I was exactly what you wanted and needed. That's on me. I compromised who I was due to an attraction we have. I'll always care for you Remy, always...but we can't be together and deep down I know you know that." He tilted his head at me and pushed my hair behind my left ear. "You've changed Cher, I see it. I do love you. I loved you the day I walked out. You need to know that. I couldn't bare it knowing I'd hurt you...I thought you wanted those things just as much as I did...and needed. I had to go, because staying meant I couldn't stay away from you. You were Remy's drug Cher..Hearing you scream my name was like hearing angels singing." I blushed and wondered what Tasha thought of this little tête-à-tête. (see notes for translation of French) "Remy, Vous serez toujours dans mon cœur, mais il faut aller." His gaze fell and and he sighed, "Je devais essayer cher...Je suis désolé de te faire du mal. je t'aime...Je t'aimerai toujours." I couldn't help the tears that fell, or the way my hands skimmed down his cheeks to kiss him one last time. I couldn't watch as he rose, my hand still in his as he pulled away from me, letting my hand skim against his fingers as he walked out of my grasp, and out of the room. 

I sat there and cried silently, letting my tears fall, not caring one damn bit if Tasha saw me. It was when I felt Logan wrapping me in his arms that I let a sob leave my mouth. "Shhhh I got you Kendra...just let it out. You should have let me gut the bastard..done the world a service." I pulled back and wiped my tears. "No...I needed this Logan...I needed closure. Look what happened the last time I didn't get it, we ended up sleeping together." He pulled further back, "Yeah, that's not going to happen again." I laughed and grabbed a tissue off the bedside table, "Oh shut up...you know I rocked your world!" He chuckled deep in his chest and crossed his arms. "Yeah well that's beside the point." He reached out and tipped my chin up to look him in the eyes. "You sure your OK? I can probably still catch up to him and kick his ass for you if you want." I poked him in the stomach then clutched his shirt pulling him in for another hug. "No..I don't want that. Thank you Wolvie, your a great friend...willing to Shish kebab an ex for me is a true sign of a bestie if I ever saw one." He kissed the top of my head and held me tighter. "Yeah well don't go around spreading that shit all over, don't want people thinking I've gone soft." I smiled into his chest, "Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous serez toujours dans mon cœur, mais il faut aller = You will always be in my heart, but you have to go
> 
> Je devais essayer cher = I had to try Cher
> 
> Je suis désolé de te faire du mal = I'm sorry I hurt you
> 
> je t'aime = I love you Je t'aimerai toujours = I will always love you


	6. Black Widow's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with Tasha and preparing to be discharged from the Hospital.

Kendra's POV

Logan left to prep the Blackbird for heading home and to check on when I can blow this Popsicle stand. I grabbed another tissue and blew my nose. This day has turned into a real winner..not! I looked up as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in." Tasha entered and had a sad smile on her face. "You alright?" I nodded and stood to test my legs and stretched them. "Yeah, I'm OK. I usually am. Thanks for earlier, for..you know staying, being my back up." I walked over to a very familiar duffle bag sitting by the door and grinned. Wolvie I love you!! "Your welcome. So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened with that guy?" I took the duffle bag and place it on the bed unzipping it. "No, I don't mind. It's nice to be able to talk to someone about it to tell you the truth, no one back home wants to even hear his name brought up. Keeping it all bottled up is what got me all screwed up in the first place and ended up sleeping with my best friend." She smirked at me, "Well if your going to screw up that is one hell of a way to do it." We both laughed.

I opened the bag and Tasha's eyes widened as I squealed in glee. I reached into the bag and pulled out my favorite pair of faded blue jeans and a band shirt, hell he even picked me out a pair of panties and bra set, socks and my Keds. I looked back at Tasha as I pulled each item out of the bag. "He knows me so well!" She came over and picked up the tshirt and turned it over. "Oh my God, what are you Tony's long lost love child or something?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the shirt. It was an old faded Black Sabbath shirt that I've had since I was probably 18. "Not that I'm aware of..my parents died when I was 16 in a car accident." She nodded sadly in understanding. "Sorry to hear that." I shrugged, not really liking to talk about the whole thing. Thankfully Tasha was nice enough to realize I didn't want to emphasize on the admission.

I sat on the bed and grinned at her, "So, Remy LeBeau, yeah...that is one hell of a story! I was really young when he first came to stay at the mansion. Well, younger, I was 19 i think and Remy was a bad boy. He had a girlfriend then and did for several years while there. I wanted him to be mine but he just saw me as a kid back then. I made every attempt to get his attention, even having him teach me the bo-staff." Tasha sat down at the foot of the bed and nodded, "He taught you well, I saw you..you are exceptionally skilled with it." I fiddled with the ties on my Keds, "Yeah I am, Remy made sure of that, he also said I took to it like a duck to water. Anyway...I watched and observed him. One day when I was in the Danger Room's observation deck I heard some noises and went to investigate. That's when I saw him with his then girlfriend. They were having sex and he was doing things to her I've only seen in movies or read about in books. He was obviously deep into S&M. That's when I came up with my plan to make him mine." Tasha smiled wickedly and motioned for me to continue.

"I waited patiently. I knew his girlfriend well enough to know she wanted commitment and marriage, babies the whole nine...well..Remy isn't like that. Remy likes to play. I knew it was inevitable that they would break up, I just had to bide my time. When they broke up I snuck into his bedroom and laid in his bed fully naked and waited for him to come home. When he came in he was shocked but I convinced him I wanted what he wanted and that we should be together. Unfortunately I found out very quickly I did not like it, but I bore it to be with him. I compromised myself for a man, how ridiculous is that." She was listening carefully, "We all do it at least once in our life...so what happened..obviously you two got together." I pulled my legs to sit Indian style again, "Yes we did. He was intense and I was naive and stupid. People began to notice bruises on me and other marks and word got back to our team leader and the Professor. They thought he was abusing me. It wasn't until they pointed out their concerns did it really sink in what I was doing to myself and to Remy. He broke up with me that day and left the mansion. Probably a good thing too, word got around about him hurting me and people made assumptions and formulated their own opinions about Remy. He didn't deserve that, and he didn't deserve to fall in love with someone who lied to him just to get him in the sack. I feel so stupid! I did care about him..and If he really could have not been so rough I could have allowed myself to fall in love with him too. But you just can't change like that...not the way he was...and is. It breaks my heart that I hurt him like that. I made a vow after we broke up that I would never pursue another man as long as I live. If he wants me he can come get me!"

Tasha and I talked for a while when I got a text from Logan. 

Logan: Did you find the clothes I left for you?  
Me: I did..your amazeballs!!  
Logan: I try ;)  
Me: When can I leave?  
Logan: As soon as your dressed and they give you your discharge papers.  
Me: Sweet!! 

"Well it looks like I'm getting out of this place. I just need to get dressed. You ok with me changing in front of you?" She shrugged, "Nothing I haven't seen before." I laughed and pulled on the underwear while still in the hospital gown. I turned my back to Tasha which made me face the doorway to put on my bra. It was at that moment that Captain Rogers decided to walk into my room. "Tasha the Quinj...Oh God!! I'm so sorry! I should have knocked!" He quickly turned his back to me and walked out the door as quick as he could. I blushed furiously and then heard Tasha laughing hysterically behind me, "Well....that's one way to get his attention!" I laughed right along with her and quickly put on my bra and the rest of my clothing. "Oh my God Tasha..I can not believe Captain America saw me shirtless...Good Lord!" Tasha got up off the bed and hugged me. "I better go see what he wanted. Take care of yourself, you still have my cell number, if you decide you want to come work for us just call or text me. I think you would make a great asset to our team. Bye Kendra. Give Logan a kiss for me." She winked and walked out the door in search of the flustered Captain. A kiss for Logan..ok..that will be interesting.

A while later Logan came into by room as I was signing my discharge papers. "You ready to go?" I signed my name one last time. "Yup, I'm free to go...I don't have to go out in a wheelchair do I?" The nurse handed me my copy of the discharge information. "No your fine to walk out on your own." She walked out of the room and I eyeballed Logan. "What are you grinning about?" I smiled wider, "I have a present for you from The Black Widow." His eyebrow shot up and he grinned, "What kind of a present?" I walked up to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to me, his eyes going wide. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him quick. When I pulled back I grabbed my duffle bag and started heading out the door. "You coming Wolvie?" He slowly turned to me, "She wanted you to give me a kiss...from her?" I nodded. "Well...alright then...maybe next time you come help the Avengers I can tag along." I laughed as we headed out to go home.


	7. Changing Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Kendra and Logan get in a heated argument and an accident happens that sets changed into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note on the death of Jean Grey. In my story she was never The Phoenix. She was killed in a battle against Dr. Sinister.

Kendra's POV 

It's been a few weeks since I helped the Avengers. It's a bit shocking how much I miss them. They were a great team...not to mention a certain very attractive Super Soldier saved my life. Ever since I've made it back home I've been having very graphic dreams about him. The way he looked in his Captain America suit...and especially how he looked chopping wood. I was sitting on the counter in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee after my early morning run. Logan was at his usual perch at the table reading the paper. "Your awful quiet this morning." I looked over at him and shrugged. "Just have a lot on my mind...that's all." He rolled his eyes, "More like a who." Why did I ever tell him I liked Captain Rogers.

Apparently today was not my lucky day because just at that moment Scott comes into the kitchen. "Pretty sure I've told you multiple times to not sit on the counter Kendra." I rolled my eyes. "And I'm pretty sure I've told you your not my fucking daddy...Scott." He glared at me. "Watch your mouth! There are children in this mansion and they don't need to be listening to you spout your filth!" Logan put down his paper. "Why don't you leave her be...she's not hurting anyone sitting there and most of these kids talk worse than she does." Scott crossed his arms. "Stay out of this Logan...as usual your putting your nose in where it doesn't belong." Oh hell..no he didn't! That was a jab about Jean. "Leave him alone you asshole!" I hopped down off the counter and set down my cup down. "I don't know what the Hell your problem is but you need to get over it! It's one thing to take your anger and frustration out on me but you leave him out of this! He loved her too....we all did!!" He got in my face his fists clenched at his sides. Logan stood up from the table. "I was her husband..not him! She should never have been the one to die...that was suppose to be you!!" 

I couldn't believe what he just said! "What did you just say?!" He took a step toward me, we were inches from each other. "You heard me...you were off flirting with Gambit instead of having Jeans back...your the reason she's dead!" Logan grabbed Scott and pulled him away from me. "Scott listen to yourself!! She didn't cause Jeans death, Sinister did! Now leave Kendra alone this is madness!" He wrenched his arm out of Logan's hold and his hand caught me right in the face sending me crashing to the floor, blood pouring out of my nose. I cried out and clutched my hands to my face, feeling the bones crack in my nose. Logan pushed past Scott and pulled me up from the floor and over to the sink. I leaned over it and the blood ran through my fingers. My eyes cloudy with tears from the pain. I was handed a dish towel and I pressed it to my nose. Several students ran in including Storm and Rogue. 

I heard Scott sputtering an apology but I refused to listen. "What is going on in here...dear Lord...there's blood everywhere!" Storm..I heard her clearly. Logan pulled me to his side and walked me through the crowd gathering due to the commotion. Logan beside me, angry and seethed out a response, "Why don't you ask Scott..since he has all the answers!" As I was led out of the kitchen I heard Rogue, "Did you hit her Cyclops?! What the hell were you thinking?!" "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to...she was...oh God...what have I done?!" My face hurt badly and it was swelling. I choked out a sob, "Wolvie." He picked me up and ran me down to medical. Hank was at his desk as we rushed in. "Oh my stars and garters...what happened here?" He growled, "Fucking Scott is what happened!" He sat me on an exam table and Hank in all his big furry blueness came to look at me. "Kendra...did Scott hit you? Oh this is horrible!" I managed to mumble out, "He didn't do it on purpose but yes...he hit me the prick!!" 

Hank helped to set my nose that was indeed broken and thankfully I heal quickly. By the time Charles had gotten wind of what happened and came to check on me the swelling was already going down but I still had a split lip and two black eyes. I was sitting with an ice pack on my nose when Charles came. I pulled the ice pack off and he grimaced at the site. "Kendra...I'm so sorry this happened to you. I've talked with Logan and Scott and found out what happened. It's inexcusable what he did!" I sniffed and winced, "He didn't hit me on purpose." He tilted his head slightly and frowned, "I'm not talking about the broken nose...I'm talking about what he said. He was wrong....your not the cause of Jean's death. Scott was out of line." I lowered my gaze, "Now I know why he's always on me about every little thing." He sighed, "Yes I've talked to him about that as well. He wants to see you...to apologize. I think it took hitting you to get him to open his eyes...that he's been consumed by his anger and pain of Jean's death." I shook my head, "I don't want to see him...I'm tired of it Charles. I want to transfer to the Avengers. They've offered me a spot on their team anytime I want. I think it best if I just go." He reached out and held my hand. "If that's what you want then go, you are not bound to stay here. You can come and go as you please. And if you change your mind you can always come back. This will always be your home Kendra. Always." 

He left me alone and I just sat there. I was on the fence for the past several weeks about leaving...now I know what I need to do. I needed to go. But the one reason I will hate to go walked suddenly into medical, Logan. "Your leaving?! Don't let that idiot run you out of here darlin!" I looked up at him and smiled sadly, "He's not running me off Wolvie...I just need to start somewhere new. I'll hate leaving you though..but hey look at it this way, you can come visit me and Natasha will be there." He seemed to think about that, "Well that does sound like a good idea..but still...Scott wants to apologize...Hell he said he was sorry to me!" I laughed then flinched, "Ouch...dammit...this hurts!" He came over and pulled me into a hug, "Yeah...I know...your face is killing me as well." I pulled back and smacked his chest. "Smart-ass!!" He laughed and hugged me again. "So..when will you leave?" I shrugged, "I don't know..I need to work it all out. I'll call Tasha once my face stops throbbing." 

I was walking to my room and trying to avoid the stares and whispers of those I passed. The whole mansion by now knew of what happened. They were not going to let Scott live this down. They all saw how he ragged me about everything. It's going to look awful suspicious on his part. I took a slight pleasure in that notion. I turned the corner to head to my room and I stopped. Scott was sitting in the floor by my door waiting for me. He saw me and he hurried to his feet. I slowly walked toward him. His eyes grew wide as he saw my face. "Kendra....God I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I would never hit you on purpose, you have to know that." I stopped in front of him and sighed, "I know...it's ok." He shook his head, "No.. it's not. I treated you so poorly, Logan too. I heard your leaving...please don't, not because of me." 

I walked past him and opened my door to my room and motioned for him to follow me. "Scott..it's not just because of you..there's alot of factors. But mainly I feel like I'm missing something. When I went to help with the Ulton problem I felt like I was truly doing some good. Not that i don't here because we do...but we do to protect our own...they protect everyone. They are a good team Scott." He nodded in understanding. "They are. I'm going away too." My eyes widened. "What?! Why...where?" He sat down in a chair and raked his hands through his hair. "I've not been the same since Jean died. I need to work through that. I've taken my anger and hurt out on everyone and I need to work on that. I have no business leading a team until I do. I leave in the morning." 

We talked for quite a while. When he left he hugged me and wished me well. "Don't stay away too long Kendra. We'll miss you." I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Same to you too Scott. Take care of yourself." We parted ways and for the first time in a long time I felt at peace. I thought that after our talk I would feel differently about leaving but if anything it gave me strength to follow through. I felt like I was making the right choice. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my phone. I found her number and pushed dial. Tasha's voice sounded on the other end. "Hey Kendra. How have you been?" I smiled, "Your offer still stand to join your team?" Without hesitation she answered, "Absolutely...your sure this is what you want to do?" I straightened my back, "Yes." "Let me talk to Steve...I'll call you back with the details." I laid back on my bed. "Thanks Tasha. I'll talk to you soon." She hung up and I clutched my phone to my chest. I looked around my room and sighed. I'm really doing this...I'm leaving the X-Men and becoming an Avenger.


	8. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra meets with Steve when she makes it to the Avengers compound.

Steve's POV 

When Tasha came to me and told me Kendra wanted to join our team I had so many mixed emotions. Of course I was all for it, she is one hell of a fighter and her talents would be a great asset. Tasha took the Quinjet to go pick her up. We are in the new headquarters now. After Ultron we felt it best to take the Avengers away from a large populated area. It's safer of civilians that way, minimizing the risk.

I was hesitant at first to accept the transfer. My attraction to her may be a problen. I have confidence in the fact I can keep my hands to myself. Well...at least I hope I can. When I had walked into her hospital room and I saw her without her shirt on...wow! She's perfect! I shook my head to get rid of the image. It's bad enough I'm having vivid dreams about her. I thought for sure once she returned home my attraction would subside eventually. But it's been three weeks, and no such luck. 

Tony poked his head into my office. "So I hear we're getting a new pet." Good grief. "Tony she's not a pet." He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. "Her code name is a bird. Hence pet. So...she's hot!" He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. "Your point Tony....I do have things to do." He smiled. "You didn't deny it...you think she's hot too!" I shook my head in frustration, "She's attractive, yes." He walks in and looks around my office. "She's also single...your single now that you got blondie out of your system...you know..Sharon whats-her-face...not the newest blonde temptress that you'll be working with in close quarters." I decided this conversation is over. "So...how's Pepper?" His eyes widened slightly then he turned and headed out of my office. "You don't play fair Cap....low blow pal...by the way your office is ugly and I hate your hair cut." I couldn't help but to smile and wave as he left me alone...finally. 

I got a text from Tasha that they had finally arrived and she would be bringing Kendra by to talk to me...per my request. My palms were suddenly sweaty. I wiped them on my jeans. Just stay focused, that's all I need to do. After approximately fifteen minutes a knock sounded on my door frame. I looked up and there she was, standing in the doorway to my office looking just as beautiful as I remember. My heart rate escalated. I stood up to greet her. "Ms. McDaniel..a pleasure to see you again. Please come in, have a seat." She smiled that killer smile, "Same to you boss." She winked at me. "Please...I'm not your boss. Consider me more of a team leader..but we're still just a team." She nodded and took the hand I outstretched for her to shake. "Please...sit. let's talk." 

"I've been reviewing your transfer record that Professor Xavier sent me. I'm impressed! I'm intrigued though...how many languages do you know?" She smiled and laughed, "To tell you the truth I haven't kept count...it's alot. French, Italian, Spanish, German...um..Portuguese, Swahili, Japanese, Chinese...well....you get it...there's alot." Wow. "That's very impressive and you just pick it up...that quickly?" She blushed slightly, "I do..but that's just all in part to my mutation." I nodded and read her file further. "Says here you refused to be...weighed and psychologically tested..care to explain that?" She chewed on her lip and shifted in her seat. "I'm not comfortable with labels. It wasn't easy growing up with the word mutant hanging over my head. The weight...well that's easy...I'm a girl, I don't want to base my self worth on a number. But the testing..I mean can't I just be told I'm smart...do I really need genius status...and yeah I have a bit of a focus issue...but I don't want a label put on it..Mutant is enough...trust me." 

I can tell she wasn't comfortable with the conversation, she bit her lip and her fingers were tapping lightly on the arm of the chair. "I understand labels. All people see when they look at me is the Captain, and nothing else. So yeah, I get it." She looked in my eyes and smiled. Our gaze lingered and I felt a pull toward her, and the air felt charged. She licked her lips and I had to suppress a groan. I quickly looked away...come on, get it together you idiot. "Being here will be different than what your use to. We need to get you acclimated into the group. The best way to do that is train together. We gather in the gymnasium every other day, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Weekends are free unless a need arises for the Avengers. Consider this a on-call job. We could be needed at the drop of a hat. Since tomorrow is Wednesday you can start training then, we meet at 6am." She laughed, "I'm cool with that...I'm an early riser...but gotta say it...I'm not super nice without my coffee." I nodded in understanding. "Well thankfully Tony stocks the best kind...I'm sure Tasha will be happy to show you around and also to your new quarters. Isn't that right Natasha?" 

Kendra looked around and then saw Tasha poke her head in the door. "You know me...ready and willing to serve." I stood and walked around my desk toward her. She stood and I shook her hand again trying not to think about how soft her skin feels. "Welcome to the Avengers Kendra. We're happy to have you." She beamed and squealed a bit then pulled and shocked me as she hugged me. She suddenly pulled back and blushed, "Oh...God..I'm so sorry...I got a little excited...my apologies!" I didn't even know how to respond. Tasha pulled Kendra away from me and waved, "Come on Kendra..let's go find your room and not molest the poor Captain anymore than he already has been." She glared at her, "Tasha...seriously!?" Suddenly they both left in a wave of red and golden blonde hair. 

I leaned against the edge of my desk and raked my right hand down my face. I pulled my hand back and looked at it. I could smell her on my skin. She must have some kind of lotion on. It smelled of jasmine maybe. The same smell I caught when she hugged me. I could still feel her pressed against my chest. I took a deep breath and gripped the edge of the desk in both hands. Having her here and not acting on my attraction will be hard. Very hard indeed.


	9. Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha gives Kendra a tour of the Avengers Compound. A nap proves to be very stimulating!

Kendra's POV 

I really tried to pay attention as Tasha showed me around...I really did. It was the hug I gave the Captain that was foremost in my thoughts. I can still feel his muscles under my hands as I had them wrapped around his middle. The way he smelled as I buried my face into his chest and shoulder. God he smelled good...clean and a hint of spice and something so very male. I felt so stupid hugging him even though it felt like the most natural thing in the world. He froze and didn't hug me back, I obviously made him uncomfortable..way to go, you've officially creeped out your new boss...perfect. He'll probably send me home packing before the weeks over if I don't learn to control my reactions around him. 

I hear Tasha laughing, I turn in her direction and she's looking at me clearly finding something funny. I look over myself then back to her confused. "What...what's so funny?" She pointed at me, "Your funny..that's what. You didn't hear a thing I just said did you?" Oh shit..she was talking? Dammit...uh...crap! "Uhmmm...what did you say..sorry." I tried my best to appear sheepish at zoning out. "I asked you if you were hungry...it's almost lunch time." I smiled, "Oh..yes..actually I am." She motioned for me to follow her. "Our next stop on this tour bus is the common room. It has a full kitchen and dinning room..sitting room and entertainment for everyone to enjoy...Avengers only, of course." I squealed, "Yeah me!!"

As we walked in I saw Sam reading a book on one of the large sofas. He saw us enter and set his book down. "Hey...Kendra...heard you were joining the cool kids! How you doing girl? Bring your gorgeous self over here for a hug!" God..he's such a flirt. "Hey Sam...it's good to see you!" He pulled me into a brief hug. "So, Tasha showing you around..letting you get the feel of the place?" I nodded even though half of what she told and showed me I couldn't remember due to 'The hug'. "She sure is..although it may take me some time to get use to where everything is." Tasha rolled her eyes, "She wasn't even paying attention...ever since she hugged Steve she's had hearts in her eyes." I glared at her and glanced back at Sam. "Tasha..Jesus!" Sam laughed, "Damn..and here I thought you were secretly in love with me...I'll live don't worry, just figured us birds of a feather should stick together. Know what I'm sayin?" I smirked, "Flock." He looked confused, "Flock together." He laughed, "Oh I thought you said something else..my bad...sounds similar." Sam is such a goober!

After a quick bite Tasha showed me to my quarters. It was really nice! Oh the things I can do in here..it's kind of plain right now! "So what do you think?" I grabbed Tasha and hugged her, "I love it! Thank you! I won't let you guys down!" She hugged me back. "You really do like hugs don't you." I pulled back. "Oh...sorry...I kinda get handsy sometimes. Wolvie tells me that alot." She shrugged, "It's ok..I've gotten use to it...Sam's a hugger too, as you experienced." I snorted, "Oh yeah." We shared a laugh then she walked to my door. "The locks are all voice activated..air control, lighting..the whole nine through the AI. If you need anything just ask Friday...isn't that right Friday?" 'You are correct Natasha..I'm at your disposal. How would you like me to address you, for future reference Ms. McDaniel?' I cringe, "Well definitely not Ms. McDaniel, Kendra is fine..or MB...Clint calls me that most of the time." 'I'll call you Kendra..is the ambient temperature to your liking?' I grinned at Tasha, "Yes it is..thank you Friday." 'It's my pleasure...welcome to the Avengers Kendra.' 

After Tasha left I decided to lay down and take a nap. I didn't sleep hardly at all last night knowing I was coming. With all the excitement of the day so far, I'm pooped! I crawled on top of the soft comforter and laid my head down on the pillow. It wasn't long till I was fast asleep. 

(Kendra dreaming)

The view was spectacular...I didn't know where I was but it felt familiar and yet strange all at the same time. The sun was warm on my skin as the breeze blew softly through my long hair. I felt something grazing my bare legs and looked down. I was standing in a field full of wild flowers, the breeze making them sway against my bare legs. I was wearing denim shorts and a sleeveless white top. I walked further into the field, I could smell the sweet smell of honey suckle and lilac. I had a distinct feel I've been here before but I can't seem to remember from where. A flock of birds...Mockingbirds take flight near me and startle me. I back up and I bump into something solid and warm. I spin around and I'm back in the Captain's office. He's right before me smiling. I reach out a hand and placed it over his heart..I feel his pulse and the warmth of his body. He captures my hand in his and brings it to his mouth, kissing the inside of my wrist. My heart rate picks up as he pulls me closer to him, his eyes locked with mine.

I'm in his arms and it feels like heaven! I close my eyes to savor the moment when he says my name. "Kendra." I open my eyes and his mouth slowly lowers to mine. I gasp as he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and tilt my head to better taste him. His right hand on my waist creeps down and palms my rear. I moan at the contact and he slips his tongue against my own. I'm suddenly against a wall, not even remembering moving to get here. My shirts off and I feel hands caressing my breasts and his mouth is latched to my neck, sucking and biting, surely leaving a mark. He spins me to face the wall and I feel him grinding into my ass. His right hand slips down the front of me and this when I realize I'm fully naked. 

His fingers delve into my wet sex as he grinds his erection into me. I'm moaning loudly and I can feel how wet I am. His left arm is wrapped around my chest and latched onto my breast. I feel him panting into my neck from behind as I ride his hand, wanting so much more. He's thrusting against my ass as I push down onto his dripping fingers. I claw at the wall and scream as I feel my orgams rip through me and.....

I wake up and I shake as I feel the orgasm ripple through me, making me arch off the bed. My eyes are wide in shock! Did I just?! Oh my fucking God...I just came from a dream..I have never done that before! I could feel myself pulsing and the tingling all over my body...yup...I just freaking had a wet dream. Wow! I recognized immediately that I was still horny as fuck. I unbuttoned my jeans and slid my hand into my panties...Jeeze...I'm soaking wet! I find my clit and I moan at how sensitive I am. With the images from my dream still fresh in my mind I rub my clit hard and fast...in what feels like a record speed I cum hard this time to my own fingers, but in my mind it was his! I bite my lip to prevent from screaming out his name. 

When I finally calmed down I get up off the bed and buttoned my pants, then washed my hands in the bathroom. I splash some cold water on my face to cool down. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh...Dammit...why couldn't he just like me? I'm always attracted to the ones who don't want me. Hell even Remy I had to pursue to get him to fuck me. My first time was with a boy in high school, I thought he loved me...only to find out he wanted my best friend instead...and she wanted him, the notes I found to that extent from her to him behind my back was enough for me to lose not only a boyfriend but a best friend, all in one day. Would it be too much to ask for someone who wants me just as much as I want him...just one damn time! It's enough to give a girl a complex!


	10. Sparing With the Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra and Steve get a bit heated in the sparing ring and things go a little too far.

Kendra's POV 

The next morning I got up super early. Today the Avengers were training...whatever that entailed. I knew what training was like for the X-Men...not much. Each person worked on perfecting their own gifts but mostly we would work together in the Danger Room. But that usually consisted of us all fighting a common enemy...not each other. Tasha dropped off a new uniform last night but she didn't tell me whether or not I needed to wear it for today. God...why am I so nervous? 

I decided to wear the uniform. I usually wore mine when we would fight in the danger room...and if Avengers training was similar then I would need it. I also brought my bo-staff that fit perfectly in its retracted state in a Holter on my outer right thigh. I looked at myself in the mirror to see how I looked. Wow..it's awesome..the suit hugged me like a second skin and allowed me much better movement than my other suit. The suit was mostly black with sections of grey and down my front was white..like a real human version of a Mockingbird. There was titanium alloy braces on my forearms and hard black leather on my shins. The boots were black and very comfortable. I smirked at the amount of cleavage I was showing. It wasn't alot persay but enough to be seductive yet modest enough to not feel like I needed a jacket. I took out my phone and took a picture of myself in the full length mirror and sent it to Tasha. 

Tasha: #whistles nice!!

Me: It's not too much for training right? 

Tasha: Nope...perfect and you may make every man here horny as hell when they see you.

Me: Now your just teasing me. I'll be there in a few. :)

Tasha: Cya..don't b late! 

I took another look at myself, ok looks good...now my hair. I decided to just braid it. Even braided my hair came to the middle of my back. It's really gotten long! I looked at myself in the mirror and straightened my back, "You can do this...just focus...don't be a goober and just show them what you can do. You got this." I nodded and headed out my door. Yeah Yeah a Pep talk is kinda gooberish but a girls gotta do what she's gotta do. 

I was immediately lost...dammit! I finally caved, "Friday could you direct me to where the gymnasium is." 'Of course Kendra...take the elevator to the first floor..make a left then go straight...you can't miss it.' "Thanks Friday...your a life saver!" I followed her directions and I walked into the gym. The Avengers were already there...just great! Tasha and Clint were sparing and Wanda and Vision were doing weird mind stuff. Tony and Sam was sparing as well. I looked around and I didn't see Steve...good maybe he won't notice that I'm.."Your late." Well shit! I jumped and I squeaked a bit. Everyone stopped and looked my way. I slowly turned and Steve was looking at me with a questioning look. Once I fully faced him a strange look crossed his face but only briefly. "Sorry Captain. I got lost." He unfolded his arms and sighed, "Don't let it happen again. You need to be punctual...it's bad enough Tony can't seem to make it on time." Tony who overheard him rolled his eyes. Great...just fucking great. "I'll do better..I promise..so what do I do?" Tasha came over and grabbed my arm, looping it with hers. "You could try sparing with one of us..but the only one without a partner right now is Steve." I glared at her...no..no...don't you dare!! "Steve...how about you spar with Kendra..she needs a partner." I watched as he was wrapping his knuckles obviously about to attack the punching bag behind him. 

He looked between me and Tasha and nodded. "Alright." Oh God..Oh God...and he's looking so freaking hot right now. Dark grey track pants and grey Under Armor short sleeve shirt that hugged his chest and arms...I have never in my life wanted to be a shirt before. Tasha patted my shoulder and whispered, "Your welcome." Ugh..Bitch!! The Captain approached me and motioned toward the next sparing ring. "Uh...so...how do you do this...I'm use to doing this with my staff." He actually smiled. "Ok..then use it...I'll get my shield." What...holy crap. I watched as he got the Shield from against the wall and got in the large round marked out ring. Dammit..show some backbone Kendra..Jeeze! You can do this...kick his ass..show him what your made of. I grinned at him and stepped into the ring. Oh it's on!!

I grabbed my staff and extended it to full length. The feel of the staff in my hands was almost calming. I knew my abilities with it, combined with my enhanced speed and agility made me deadly with it. The Captain readied his shield and took a fight stance. I saw out of the corner of my eyes as the other Avengers started to gather. I knew this was important, they have seen me fight but not like this. Not one on one. They needed to know my competence. Well they wanted a fight they were going to get one. I circled around...Steve...I should really learn to call him that. His eyes were intense as they watched my every move. 

He lunged at me throwing a punch, I moved effortlessly out of the way and spun and caught him on the back with my staff. The movement fluid and swift catching him unaware. Tony was heard in the background, "Damn...did you see that?!" I grinned as he turned on me using his best moves. I used all my skill and hit blow after blow. He never touched me once. At one point my adamantium staff hit his shield dead on and the resounding bang had everyone holding their ears. I finally held up my hands and we stopped. "How about we try without weapons?" Steve seemed frustrated that he couldn't seem to even make contact with me. He nodded in agreement and tossed the Shield out of the ring. I retracted my staff and replaced it on my outer thigh. Without preamble he attacked.

I blocked his blows and he mine...our sparing almost a dance. We were outside the ring now as our fighting intensified. He had me backed up almost to a wall. I suddenly turned as he lunged I kicked off the wall, flipping and spinning my body in the air and kicked Steve square in the jaw sending him flying backwards. I landed effortlessly into a slight crouch. He slowly got up and rubbed his jaw. Tony nudged Sam, "Is anyone else getting hot and bothered seeing this...no....just me....damn she can fight...and that suit..I did good...holy crap, Steve are you bleeding?!" I stood up straight and looked at him closer...sure enough his lips was split and blood was clearly visible. Damn...maybe I tried too hard. Great...kick your boss' ass on the first full day...perfect, just perfect! "Steve....shit...I'm sorry...I got carried away...oh God!" He waved me off and wiped the blood off his lip. "No..it's ok. I wasn't really putting full effort into it...you are good though...really good."

Wait...what...did he just admit to letting me get the better of him...oh hell no!! "You did what!?" I hear stirring of the crowd around us, and I heard specifically Sam, "See...told you he was throwing his punches." I glared at Steve and he shrugged. "Again!" He shook his head, "It's not about winning Kendra...it's about learning your teammates techniques and style to know them so well no words are needed in a fight...you just know from how they move and what's going on. "Again!!" He walked away from me...what?! "No." His back was to me and it pissed me off. "AGAIN!!" Everyone was backing away. He went to grab his shield, "And I said No...go cool down Mockingbird..this fight is over!" The fuck it is!!!

He must have heard me extend my staff as I came at him. It was definitely different than before. His blows came fast and hard and I had a harder time deflecting them. I landed many good hits some I knew he'd feel in the morning. Suddenly he spins and his shield hits me just right...I cry out and my staff goes flying. We engaged hand to hand and the Bastard had been pulling his punches. Before I knew it I was pinned to the mat and he was over me. I couldn't move. His grasp on my wrists like a vice and his weight held me down. We were both sweating and breathing heavily...he may have defeated me but I still gave just as good as I got. His face was angry and he lowered it toward my own. A sudden unexpected rush of desire coursed through me. I wanted him to kiss me...God did I want it. I licked my dry lips and he suddenly stiffened. "I said this was over!! Hit the shower Kendra..your done!!" He yelled it at me and pressed my wrists hard into the mat and I cried out and flinched. My arousal forgotten. He released me and quickly stood. He retrieved his shield and stormed off...clearly mad at me. I slowly sat up. My staff was being handed to me and I looked up and quickly wiped the tears from my face I hadn't known were there. How humiliating! I never had anyone yell at me like that...especially holding me down with me unable to fight back. Tasha gave me a sad look. I quickly looked around and everyone was acting busy and wouldn't look at me. She grabbed my hand to help me up and I flinched, "Ow!!" She frowned and grabbed my left hand looking at the huge bruise forming there and the swelling, then grabbed the other hand showing the same. "Kendra...did Steve do that??" I pulled my hands away and wiped the tears sliding down my cheeks. "I'm fine....I....I'm gonna take a shower." I ran out and went directly to my room. I had never felt more like a failure in my life. I let my anger get the best of me and made me look like a fool in front of everyone. I made my boss angry...I couldn't even spar properly. Why was I feeling so inadequate?? I had never felt this way before! Perhaps a shower will help me feel better. 

Steve's POV 

Damn her...she couldn't just leave well enough alone. She had to keep on and keep on until we were practically trying to kill each other. I felt guilty too. I stood under the hot water of the shower and pictured her face as I had her pinned. I was shocked at my sudden arousal and it just escalated my temper. I was ashamed at how I yelled at her...but I felt worse when I saw her tears. I needed distance from her. I shouldn't have let her rile me up and allow everything to go as far as it did. A huge part of me was impressed with her. She was a force to be reckoned with and with more hand to hand combat training could eventually take me down someday. I felt in awe of her..and that suit...Jesus, it hugged her every curve like a visual torture device on my libido. 

I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. I dried off and wrapped it around my middle heading to the dressing area. I walked in and flinched as I saw Tasha leaning against the wall. "Jeeze...Tasha...what the heck are you doing in here!? The women's showers are on the opposite side of the gym...but you know that...so why are you here?" She glared at me, "You hurt her!" I frowned, "What are you talking about?" She pushed off the wall and threw my clothes at my head. I caught most of them. "What the hell is your problem Natasha?" "You HURT her Steve...actually hurt her. Her wrists are bruised and swollen...she ran out crying to her quarters! You need to fix this!" I stared at her in shock, "I ...I didn't mean to hurt her...I just wanted her to stop and listen to me. I would never....Tasha...you know me!" Her glare softened a bit and she sighed. "I know Steve...but you did anyway. I know you like her." I blushed, "What makes you say that?" She smiled then, "Because even I can't get you worked up like that when we spar..there was passion behind it..maybe not everyone can see it...but I can. Make this right Steve. That's all I ask. She's been hurt enough by men...you scared her...everyone saw it...just...make it right, ok?" I nodded and she walked out. I sat down on the bench and raked my hands through my hair. Dear God...what have I done? I never wanted to hurt her...and I sure as hell didn't want to scare her. Natasha's right...I need to make this ok. I quickly dressed and headed toward Kendra's quarters. 

I was halfway there when I saw her walking toward me from the opposite direction. She saw me and froze. I came closer, she wouldn't look at me. "Kendra...can we go to my office and talk?" She looked up at me and nodded. She followed me and I shut the door behind us to give us privacy. "Please...sit down." She sat in a chair by my desk and I sat down in my chair. "Kendra...may I see your wrists?" She looked up at me and I could see the fear in her eyes. She wasn't in her uniform anymore. She wore black leggings and a long sweater that covered her wrists. I stood up and rounded the desk and kneeled beside her. "Please...let me see." She held her arm out to me and I pulled up her sweater and immediately saw the bruising although in a state of healing already due to her mutation. My gut clenched and I felt disgusted by what I'd done. "Kendra...I'm so sorry. I never meant to scare you or hurt you. Please forgive me." She looked up into my eyes and something flickered there...a memory perhaps. "It's ok...It was my fault anyway. I'm sorry I pushed you and didn't stop when told." I reached out and took her hand in mine. "No...it's not your fault. I should have never hurt you...period..it's inexcusable and no man should ever hurt a woman like that or make her be frightened like I made you. I'm suppose to lead...but today I didn't lead by example and that's on me..that's my fault." 

She shrugged and lightly rubbed her wrist. "It's ok...it doesn't hurt much anymore...I heal quickly. Besides I think I caused some damage to you as well...so let's call it even. I promise to do better and not let my anger get the best of me, ok." I agreed and we both parted ways. When she left my office I still felt horrible about hurting her..my mother is probably rolling over in her grave after my actions today. I knew my attraction to Kendra colored my reaction to our sparing...I needed to keep my distance from her. Then maybe I'll think clearly. If there was ever a sliver of hope that she liked me in any fashion other than team member it was gone now..how could she want anything to do with me after how I acted toward her. And definitely sparing with her is out of the question. There was a moment just before I lost my temper, she licked her lips and I had to catch myself from kissing her...I wanted to badly, but we were surrounded by people and that only frustrated me more and it led to my outburst. Yes...sparing with Kendra, not a good idea at all!


	11. Self Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra can't understand why Steve doesn't like her...self doubt creeps in.

Kendra's POV 

It's been a few weeks since the whole sparing incident. We were currently on the Quinjet flying back from a mission to take down one of Hydra's bases. It went really well. I was sitting in the back so I could view everyone better, including Steve. When I first saw him in his Stealth Suit I about lost my shit! God he looked amazing! I've been trying my best to stay focused but sometimes it's difficult. 

Tony came over and stepped out of his suit and sat by my side. "So..I hear you can imitate anyone's voice and accent...is that true?" I smiled and nodded, "Why yes I can." I saw Steve look over at me. "Well...let's hear it...do...uh..do me...yeah..do me?" I laughed and spoke exactly like Tony. "Hi, I'm Tony...Genius, Billionaire, pain in the ass." Everyone laughed, even Tony. "That's awesome...great party trick. Ok..do Vision!!" I sat up straighter, "I find humans to be a curious species..you say one thing yet think another." Tony was having a hoot.."Ha ha..I still can't get use to Jarvis' voice coming out of him...that's amazing...oh..oh...wait..Do Cap!" My eyes widened as he looked over at me. "Umm I don't think so...maybe some other time Tony." He pouted, "Fine..but I do have a question, you were born in Kentucky...but I don't hear an accent..in fact I hear no accent at all. Why is that?" 

I shifted in my seat knowing Steve was watching me. "I actually prevent my accent from showing...all part of my mutation. Otherwise I do sound very southern. When I first came to live at the Mansion with the X-Men when I was 16 I was teased alot about it.. so I worked hard to perfect my gift so no one could hear it." Tony nodded and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "I want to hear it...I'm sure everyone here would like to hear it as well. Come on Birdie..sing for Daddy." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Oh I'm so going to get him for this.."Tony..act your age and quit calling me Birdie!" He pulled back suddenly and everyone laughed. "No fair sounding like Pepper...low blow Tweety...low blow." Him and his bird nicknames for me...seriously. We also knew he and Pepper broke up months ago.

Later during debriefing I caught Tony giving me the stink eye. I stuck my tongue out and crossed my eyes, making a ridiculous face at him. "McDaniel! Pay attention!" I flinched as I looked toward an aggravated Steve. "Shit...Sorry." I glared back at Tony and he just smirked..that turd! Tasha who was beside me kicked my foot under the table. I glared at her too. 

After the meeting I went to go work off some extra energy from the mission. Logan use to tell me I was like a toy wound too tight after an adrenaline induced encounter, such as missions. So I try in an essence to tire myself out otherwise I'm hyper. I walked into the gym wearing shin length blue yoga pants and a matching sports bra. No one was here....perfect! I held my bo-staff in hand and took up stance in the middle of the ring. 

I held my staff above my head and stretched. It's been a while since I've taken the time to do this. To just..practice. My movements were fluid yet slow and calculating. Almost like watching someone do Tai Chi but with a staff. I was able to just concentrate on my movements and making them perfect that everything else just melted away. The worry about fitting in and doing a good job. To feel worthy of the title of Avenger. Mostly I wanted to see the look of approval from Steve. Most of the time I feel like he doesn't want me here. 

The sound of the gyms door opening didn't at first register to my ears, I was too focused on my movements. When I did a turn I stopped mid move. Steve was standing at the edge of the ring watching me. "Sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt you. Your very good. Didn't think anyone else would be here." I wasn't quite sure what to say to him. "If I'm in your way I can go...I...I've been here a while." Good grief he makes me so nervous around him...I've always been so sure of myself almost cocky..but around him I can barely control my heart rate. "No...there's no reason for you to leave on my account. I had hoped we've moved on from the ugly sparing incident." I smiled and to my surprise he smiled back.

"Yeah...I think I've gotten over myself by now...I need to do more yoga or something." He nodded and headed toward the boxing ring, then turned and looked at me hesitantly. "If you'd like I could work on your hand to hand combat skills...only if your interested?" Are you kidding me?? Spending one on one time with him would be amazing! Torturous but amazing. "Sure...thanks..that would be awesome." He motioned for me to enter the ring and grabbed the tape and taped up his hands. He looked at me and reached for my hands. "Here...let me tape up your hands to prevent injury." I placed my left hand in his and I felt an electric charge shoot up my arm and my heart rate picked up. I watched in silence as he wrapped my left then my right hand. 

We walked over to the punching bag. "Have you ever had any boxing training before..martial arts?" I shrugged, "No..not really..Logan showed me a bit but mostly Remy.....well..he taught me some things, mostly with a staff." I felt awkward talking about Remy, especially around Steve. 

He showed me several punches and had me practice. He then had me face him and take up a fighting stance. He smiled and walked behind me to correct me. "Here..shift your hips to the side...just like this..." The feel of his hands on my waist sent a jolt of arousal through me. I swallowed hard and tried to stay focused. Then he touched my arms and adjusted them...goosebumps pebbled my skin. His hands lingered on me for just a second..then they were gone. He came around me and took his stance. We practiced for a while, I was actually improving. Things began to heat up and I somehow managed to place a hit to Steve's nose...a good solid and very hard punch.

"Oh God! I'm sorry...oh God..Oh God!!" I saw blood and ran and got a towel at the edge of the ring. I had him sit down and handed him the towel. "Steve...shit..I'm so sorry!" He waved me off and pulled the towel away from his face..only a small amount of blood was coming out now. I ran and got my water bottle. With another towel I wet it with the water and pulled away the old one. "I'm fine Kendra...it's ok...nice shot though." I smiled as I kneeled beside him. I placed my hand on his cheek turning him to face me. His eyes bore into me as I used the wet towel to clean his face where the blood was smeared. I was so close to him and could smell him. A mixture of soap and sweat and very male. My heart fluttered being so near him. I looked him in the eyes and I felt drawn to him..I wanted to kiss him so bad. Suddenly his hand grabbed mine and pulled it from his face. "Thanks...I think I'm fine Kendra. I'm going to call it a day." He quickly stood up and walked out of the ring, leaving me kneeling in the ring holding the wet bloody towel.

I felt mortified! What I must have looked to him. Staring at him like a love-sick fool. Yet another reason for Steve to think I'm an idiot. Why can't I shake these feelings for him? He doesn't even like me...probably regretting having allowed me to come here. So why can't I just control myself around him? I'm doomed to love him from afar....wait...what? Ha! I don't love him....that's ludicrous! I suddenly felt too exposed like anyone could see or somehow hear my thoughts. I needed to control myself and do it now! This can't keep happening! I'm not going to be the girl that pines over a man that could give two shits that I'm here or not! I need to protect my heart or find someone who actually wants me....problem with that scenario is I don't see myself not wanting Steve. 

I sighed in defeat and left the gym feeling depressed and wondering what was wrong with me...why couldn't he like me? Then a thought hit me like a ton of bricks...He doesn't like me because I'm a mutant. I felt sick to my stomach. It all made sense. Everyone else would ask me about my powers or have me show them off...he didnt. In fact he barely interacted with me period. He only did this time because he wanted to make sure I could fight well and do my job better. But the moment it was personal and I was in his space he wanted nothing to do with me and acted as if I disgusted him. I wanted to believe I was wrong...but it was hard not to. I went to my room and laid down. I needed to work through these feelings and learn to live with it. Maybe if I work hard enough he'll come around. Maybe.


	12. Roaming Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a hard time controlling his thoughts about Kendra.

Steve's POV 

I walked out of the gym as fast as I could without looking like an complete idiot. When I first came to the gym in hopes of destroying a few punching bags I didn't expect to see her there. I stood and watched her for a few minutes. She was good with that staff. Her movements were like an exotic dance, and I couldn't remove my eyes from her body, my hands itched to touch her. When she saw me and froze I was disappointed to see her stop. 

I'm not sure what possessed me to ask her into the boxing ring. Maybe I like torturing myself. I went to wrap her hands and I felt a current run up my arm from touching her. 'Just concentrate on the moves Steve....come on!' When I had to correct her stance and arm positions I wanted nothing more than to grab her and pull her against me, to feel her warm body on mine. Dammit...I need to rein this in...if my thoughts don't stop where they were going then how in the world will I explain an erection to Kendra? 

We were doing very well, she was improving. It wasn't until I started hearing the sounds she was making as she would go to strike that sounded like small grunts that got me distracted. Distracted enough to let my guard down and her fist collide with my nose. Damn she's got one Hell of a right hook! The look of horror on her face at hitting me made my heart swell. She sat me down after she handed me a towel for my bloody nose. When she kneeled next to me and pulled my face toward her to clean me up all I could do was stare at her. The long lashes that caressed her cheeks as she blinked...the flush of her cheeks from the boxing. Then she turned her eyes on mine. I wanted to kiss her....badly. I could feel myself pulled toward her like a magnet..when her tongue escaped her mouth and licked her bottom lip I felt myself harden. I needed to go...now! 

She probably thinks I'm an absolute dork for just racing out of there like my rear was on fire. Thankfully I was able to make it to my quarters without being seen in my state. Not a good idea to see ones Team leader walking down the hall with a boner. Dammit! I walked directly to my shower turning the water on pure cold, I stripped and stepped in. I clutched the wall and gasped at the cold, my skin covered in goosebumps as I shivered. God I hate the cold!! Since knowing Kendra I seem to be taking alot of them lately. Finally after seeing myself calm down I turned off the water and towel dried. 

I raked a hand through my wet hair and sunk onto my bed. What I feared is one day I won't be able to control myself around her anymore. That I would grab her and kiss those gorgeous lips, see if she tastes anything like I imagine she would. I knew I was falling for her..and there was nothing I could do about it. All I can do is keep my distance and pray these feeling eventually go away. 

If I thought for one second she cared about me even a fraction of what I'm feeling for her...well...let's just say cold showers would be a thing of the past. I closed my eyes and for few seconds imagined her smiling at me and touching my body as I touched hers. I groaned and fell back on the bed realizing cold shower or not...I was hard all over again with just a few thoughts of her. The idea of another cold shower made me shiver and groan. No! Please no more! 

It was like tidal wave at this point...once my mind started picturing her touching me I couldn't stop. I imagined her naked and laying beneath me..my hand running along her tattoo that truth be told turned me on like no one's business. I could hear her calling my name..wanting me. God to hear her voice begging for me to touch her..I needed to hear it badly! I was painfully hard and tenting the towel still wrapped around my waist. I knew only one thing would bring me relief. I pulled the towel from where it was tucked together and let my erection spring free. The cooler air of the room hitting me and made me hiss. 

I wrapped my fingers around my aching length and gripped myself hard. I pictured Kendra before me...as if it were her hand instead of my own. That thought alone had me moaning out her name and thrusting up into my fist. I slid my hand up and down my shaft seeing her in my mind wrap those beautiful lips around me and lick me with her talented tongue. I could feel myself nearing orgasm...I was so close. I was panting and writhing on my bed..needing the release. It was when I imagined her sitting on top of me sliding myself into her that I felt myself swell and I arched off the bed and came. Large spurts of cum landing on my stomach and chest. I kept picturing her riding me and I continued to stroke hard and fast..I was shocked when another strong orgasm ripped through me and I called her name as I gripped the sheets below me.

I released my finally spent cock and laid there panting. Eventually I pulled the towel out from under me and cleaned myself up. I guess another shower is in order...this time a hot one.


	13. Kendra The Goofball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra likes telling jokes and being a goofball!

Kendra's POV 

I've managed to not get kicked to the curb so far! Yeah me!! I've been here three months! I've been working hard to earn Steve's approval...but dammit it's so hard not to be.. well...me. I'm a goofball. I like having fun..telling jokes...dancing..singing! Logan use to say I reminded him of a Pixie on Crack...whatever the fuck that means! So..yeah...I sometimes randomly break out in song and dance...I have been known to do practical jokes and I may tell dirty jokes. Like yesterday, we were all sitting in the common room and it got kind of quiet, everyone was doing their own thing. Well...it was too quiet. So I of course had to do something about it. 

"So..Tony..do you know any good jokes?" I flopped onto the couch next to him and he had to prevent his drink from spilling. "Are you bored? You must be if your asking for jokes." I shrugged, "Yes..I'm bored...I have some good jokes Logan told me once if you want to hear them...but they aren't exactly sensitive ears appropriate...if you know what I mean." I motioned toward Steve who was reading in a chair and few feet from us. He peeked up at me and Tony and rolled his eyes a bit. Tony sipped his beverge..a scotch from the looks of it. "Alright...I'm game...tell me a joke..see if you can make Cap blush." Steve looked up and narrowed his eyes at me and Tony. Oh this will be fun!!

"Ok...what's the difference between a tire and 365 used condoms?" Tony grinned, "What?" "One's a Goodyear and the other is a Great Year!" Tony laughed and we heard Tasha chuckle from the other side of the room. "That's good....more...please tell me you have more?" I nodded..hmm no blush yet, "What's the difference between a golf ball and a g-spot.......a man will actually look for a golf ball!" Tony burst out laughing and Tasha walked behind me and we high fived! Even Banner was laughing. Steve just sat there shaking his head. I can do better. "Do you know what a 6.9 is?.....Just another thing messed up by a period!" I thought Clint was going to pee himself he was laughing so hard and Tony had to put down his drink before he spilled it.

"Oh God...Kendra...what the hell...more...tell us more, I could have sworn I saw him blush a bit...bet you can't even make Steve laugh!!" I laughed and winked at him, "Oh...challenge accepted!!" Steve set his book aside and folded his arms over his chest. "I would like to point out that I was in the Army Tony." Tasha came to sit at the kitchen island and faced us, eyeing Steve. "Come on Kendra...let's see how red those cheeks can get...tell another one." I bit my lip and thought of another joke. "What does the Mafia and Pussies have in common? ...One slip of the tongue and your in deep shit!" That did it! Steve blushed and cracked a smile. Everyone laughed, even Banner..Tony pushed my shoulder and was cracking up laughing!

Yeah..I like a good joke...but that was yesterday....Today though...today I'm feeling fiesty! I walked into the gym and Tony and Tasha were chatting while we waited for the other Avengers to show up. Tony winked at me and Tasha waved, "Kendra...I'm sparing with you today...Tasha isn't any fun anymore. Will you be my partner today?" I nodded and Tasha rolled her eyes. "Pussy!" I laughed and Tony acted shocked, "Tasha..such language from an outstanding young lady as yourself...it's appalling...simply appalling!" I smirked, "You almost sounded like Steve...except...I can do it better!" I wiggled my eyebrows and Tony's eyes got huge. "Oh my God...you so need to imitate Rogers....oh....wait...hold on!" He ran off to the edge of the boxing ring.

It was when I saw him carrying Cap's shield that I really got excited! "Here...use his shield! Now...do it...do Steve!!" I looked around and didn't see Steve...so...maybe I could do this....oh I'm so going to do it!! I grabbed the Shield and placed it on my left arm like he does...it's lighter than I thought it would be. I changed my voice to sound identical to Steve's. I pointed at Tony, "You need to shape up Tony....pay attention and quick goofing off! Your going to spar with Natasha and your going to like it...or else I'll ram my shield up your fine ass after I beat you with it! And for the love of God....watch your language!!" Tony was dying...he fell in the floor laughing so hard.. tears falling out of his eyes. "Oh God...I just....I just heard....Steve...fine ass.....oh God....that's hillarious!!'" He could barely get out a sentence. Then a loud cough sounded behind me. I was still using Steve's voice, "Well Shit!" Tony looked at me then at Steve glaring behind me and he lost it all over again. Tasha was trying to hold it in but when she saw Steve she couldn't suppress the laughter either. 

I slowly turned and Steve was not happy. I cautiously handed over the Shield and backed away. "I...uh....I think I'm going to go spar with Tasha today...uh...yup.....bye!" I turned and grabbed Tasha's hand and practically ran to the farthest sparing ring in the gym. I could hear Tony protesting, "Hey...traitor...I was going to be your partner today!" I just ignored him...oh God...I got caught impersonating my boss...oh Lord, I'm such an idiot! Funny idiot..but still an idiot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Mockingbird. Please read Passing Notes to continue Kendra and Steve's story. After Passing Notes I will be writing a continuation. So happy reading!!


End file.
